Lovers' Words
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Words can never be enough. 100 Words challenge, CHANNY!
1. Blue

Blue

Me: So I finally decided to make the 100 words 100 stories challenge. The first theme is "blue".

Sonny: Remember, you don't own anything here.

Me: Yeah, yeah. But you know what they used to hate about me?

Sonny: What?

Me: I'd lock everybody in the basement when I got really mad. Anyway, this is Channy-riffic! With OC, Faye Briella Wilkerson.

* * *

Sonny stares at the blue fabric before her. She remembers how mad she sometimes was when she saw blue.

She smiles and laughs as she stitches it into a new costume, namely, a fairy. That was before. This is now.

She remembers that light blue was the color of the clouds the night Chad kissed her. She remembers that the engagement ring was sapphire. She remembers that blue was the first car he gave to her. And she remembers that blue, star-crossed night when they married.

She smiles when she sees Faye approaching, pushing Chad.

Sonny Munroe used to hate the color blue. Now, it's her favorite color.

It reminds her of all her favorite times.

* * *

Me: Wheee! Please read and review! It's really important. Well, that, and I won't lock anybody in the basement if anyone reviews.

Sonny: Please.


	2. Freedom

Freedom

Me: This fic looks into Sonny and Chad's past lives as a Roman and her slave. Yeah, a Roman and her slave. To tell the truth, I wanted to be original.

Sonny: Well, this is very rare. Somebody's in a good mood today.

Me: Thanks! I don't own anyone, anyway.

* * *

Sonora scrutinized the young, handsome yet defiant slave in front of her. She could never tell anyone this, but she loved how his blue eyes sparkled, shining like the sea, and his blonde hair shone in the brightness of the sun.

However, he was very opinionated, self-expressive, and had an ego the size of the Coliseum!

"I want to be free. I want to have a name again, and not just be a number."

"You cannot go free. You are a slave. I bought you from the slave dealer. Now get to work."

"I won't."

"Preposterous! Slaves were born for work."

"I wasn't. I was born a liberated man. And I will be one once more."

Sonora was now interested. What was his name?

"What was your name?"

"Thaddeus the Fourth."

"Too long."

His bright blue eyes seemed to burn. "Find a way to shorten it then."

"How about Chad?"

"If you call me Chad, then do I call you Sonny, my dear lady? For, where we come from, it is an honor to be bestowed a shortened name upon others."

Sonora pouted. But the young man held his ground. Finally, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Call me Sonny."

"Thanks, Sonny."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Sonora could not help but smile. She'd find a way to let this...Chad...go.

_Present…_

_**Sonny Munroe stared at the new fan fiction on her computer.**_

"_**Romans?!"**_

* * *

Me: Sorry if it's not too historically accurate. I mean, while I'm good with history, I needed to twist the Romans a teensy bit. Just pretend Sonny's richer than rich as a Roman.

Sonny: HEY!


	3. Afraid

Afraid

Me: Hey, fellas! It's me again, bringing you the new "Afraid" chapter of "Lovers' Words". I don't own anything.

Sonny: Hey, what are you doing playing "At the Beginning"?

Me: So? Anyway, Faye's gonna be here.

* * *

Chad would never admit it, but he was afraid of mice. He never knew why his heart would begin racing, and why, in rhythm, he'd race towards the door, heart pounding against his chest.

It was very discomforting for him. After all, he, CHAD DYLAN COOPER, was NOT supposed to be terrified of anything.

But once, he admitted it to Sonny Munroe.

You see, it went like this…

Chad and Sonny were again arguing inside the So Random set.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Chad was just about to say, "Really, Sonny. Really?" when a mouse scurried across the soundstage.

He yelped and jumped right into Sonny's arms.

Sonny understood. "You're scared of mice?" she asked, incredulous. The mouse stopped at Sonny's feet before Chad could reply.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed, wrapping his arms around Sonny's head.

"Chad, I can't see!"

"IT'S AN EVIL D***N, DON'T YOU SEE, SONNY?!"

"It's just a mouse, Chad! And, no, I cannot see the mouse, thanks to you!"

The mouse scurried away, disappearing under a crack in the wall.

Chad jumped down from Sonny's arms, sweating. _Darn_, he thought. _Now I'm really going to lose my reputation._

Sonny pursed her lips, raising an eyebrow as well. "So the great Chad Dylan Cooper is scared of an irrelevant mouse. Mind you, that's Ashley Harlow Lancaster, Zora's pet mouse. Zora'll kill you if you even go near Ashley with something that'll kill mice."

"Wait. Dora keeps a mouse around?"

"Yeah. Faye helps take care of the mouse." Sonny smirked. "I think either one of them probably found out what you were scared of."

Chad cursed under his breath. "Great."

"Don't worry. I won't tell."

"How come?"

"I'm scared too."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Of what, Munroe?"

Sonny shuffled her feet. "Promise not to tell and chortle?"

Chad sighed. He had to keep this promise, or else, he suspected that Sonny might tell if he did. "Alright, I do."

"Rejection. I'm really scared of being rejected. It feels like my whole world crashes down on me when I get rejected. It's why I never commit to a relationship."

Chad couldn't think of a comeback. So that was why she never loved anyone deeply. So he did the one thing he did think of.

He hugged her.

And smiled as he did.

Meanwhile, in the vents, Zora and Faye smiled.

"We got their secrets!" Faye sang.

"I knew letting Ashley out of her cage would scare Pooper!" Zora chuckled, smacking her best friend on the back.

Faye smiled, stroking Ashley's fur. "Good thing she knows how to climb."

And both laughed heartily.

* * *

Me: I had to put in mice as Chad's fear. I WANTED so badly to give Zora a pet mouse! The little button down there, you can hurl anything except flames with it!

Zora: Thanks for giving me a mouse!

Me: Phew! You're welcome, girl. Just don't do anything bad to it. And, review.


	4. Love

Love

Me: Alright, everyone! I have a BIG crossover event planned in my head. I don't exactly have a title for it, but I sure know it's BIG.

May: I'd change I with U if you say BIG one more time.

Me: Fine, fine…anyway, alas, I don't own anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tell the angels no_

_I don't wanna leave my baby alone_

_I don't want nobody else to hold you_

_That's the chance I'll take_

_Baby I'll stay_

_Heaven can wait…_

Sonny raised an eyebrow, staring at Chad. He was singing along to a Michael Jackson song he had downloaded from the Internet.

"Chad, what is it with you and Michael? I mean, he's dead already."

Chad abruptly pulled over, eyes suddenly fiery.

"I don't think so."

Sonny held back a snappy reply, letting Chad have his say.

"When this song was released, I dreamt of saving it for my one true love. Now, this is the perfect time to tell you something."

Sonny suddenly found her lips overtaken by Chad's.

As they broke away from the kiss, he smiled.

"I've been saving it all along for you. I love you, Munroe."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I have a curfew too, you know! Sorry if it sucks, I originally wanted to have it in Chad's POV, lead up to THE KISS, (unconnected to my other stories) and stuff. Now I have all this spare space to ramble about the stuff that I _**HAD **_to do. But I won't. I'll just say one thing:

_**I thrive on reviews.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REFERENCES

Yes, fellas, the verse right up is Michael Jackson's single "Heaven Can Wait". Oh gosh, it's so tearful… *sniff*


	5. Night

**_Night_**

Me: Yep. I am REALLY doing this. Some people might've quit, but have-a-cookie's 100-word response really ignites my fire. And, no, I'm not doing it for the guest appearance.

Dianne: You're way behind!

Me: I wonder when Disclaimer and Note will come back. Anyway…Eu não possuo qualquer coisa. That's Portuguese for "I do not own anything".

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

It's night and I wonder about my mom in Wisconsin. She visits once a month, and is the only one who knows all my secrets.

Tawni, Zora, Portlyn, Faye, Nico, Grady…they only suspect. They don't know. My mother does.

That's why I wish she's here. Because I need to figure myself out.

Whenever Mom's not around, I turn to the night sky. That's what I'm doing right now. Looking at the sky.

The sky looks so blue tonight. I turn on my computer. Maybe bling-bling or SuRvIvOr can help. They always did in the past.

But I look up at the night sky first.

It's night-time. And night makes me think of Chad.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

It's night. No one's home except for me in my house. And even then, I'm lonely.

Back then, my dad would show me the stars up above and tell me the constellations. Back then, everything was simpler. But then again, I was in Wisconsin.

Now everything's complicated. Dad travels around the world. Mom's divorced him, and I had to stay in this large house, all by myself.

Stupid arrangement.

I call Sonny. Surprise suddenly floods my veins.

Why am I calling a Random? One that I hate so much?

There's only one reason: I've fallen in love. With a Random. With an unattainable girl. With Sonny Munroe.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I pick up the phone.

Chad's calling.

Chad

Dylan

Cooper

is

calling

Sonny

Munroe.

Isn't it weird?

_Sonny._

"Chad."

_I'm scared. I can't sleep._

"You shouldn't have watched that Star Trek marathon. Your dreams are getting plagued by Borg drones, aren't they?"

_Yeah…Even when I'm awake they haunt me. I'm getting scared of being assimilated._

"You've got enough common sense to know they're fictional."

_Don't do that again, Munroe._

"So?"

_I know that if the press gets a hold of this call, my reputation will be ruined._

"What's the big lead-up, Pooper?"

_Don't call me that, Sonny. Okay, here's the deal. I love you._

"Yet another one of your games, Chad. It's night and I want to go to sleep already."

_Stupid cute. Sonny, I do love you! Short of doing IT, what can I do to prove it to you? WHAT?!_

"Come over to my house. I'm lonely too."

_I told you, short of doing IT._

"I'm not asking that we produce a baby. We're still children ourselves. I'll sleep on the floor while you sleep on my bed."

_Fine._

"Fine."

_Good._

"Good."

_So I can come over?_

"Yeah, you can."

Chad hangs up. His house is just a block away from mine.

I guess you could say I've fallen in love with a three-named jerk throb.

* * *

Me: It took me two days to do this! And I am proud for finally, FINALLY having done the POV stuff.

Sonny: I'm not in love with the guy!

* * *

REFERENCES

The Borg drones come from Star Trek: The Next Generation and other succeeding series. I would've put in Klingons but the Borg's spooky voice came to mind.


	6. Day

Day

Me: This is my sixth chapter of Lovers' Words! Oh gosh, I am really getting into this!

Danny: Your fan fiction notebook is full of Channy stories focusing on that 100 words thing.

Me: Well, EXCUSE me for being enthusiastic. Anyway, I do not own anything. I wish I did, then I wouldn't HAVE to do that.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

The day started badly.

I lost my lucky charm.

Faye and Zora tricked me into spelling I-C-U-P. Ew.

I was late for rehearsals.

My mother landed herself in the hospital for a broken knee.

No doubt. Everything's going wrong.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

The day started pretty well.

I found Sonny's lucky charm.

I blackmailed Faye and Zora.

I helped Sonny to her rehearsal.

I'm attending a mass for Sonny's mom.

No doubt. Everything's good.

* * *

**TAWNI'S POV**

Their days ended pretty well.

Chad gave Sonny her lucky charm.

They got revenge on Faye and Zora.

I told Marshall to blame me for their lateness to the rehearsals.

I'm keeping vigil for Sonny's mom.

All in all, I'm the one who's keeping their days afloat.

They love each other.

And we are all looking forward to the day they admit that to each other.

But for now, we do nice things for them.

But someday…Chad and Sonny are going to kiss.

As long as I am pretty, I'll make SURE of it.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

The next day had the biggest event of my life.

Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me.

I love him.

He loves me.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I just did the best thing I could ever do.

I kissed Sonny Munroe.

She loves me.

I love her.

* * *

**TAWNI'S POV**

The day we have been waiting for has finally happened.

They kissed.

Chad loves Sonny.

Sonny loves Chad.

They're into each other.

They are as different as night and day.

They are perfect for each other.

I'M PRETTY THANKS TO THEM!

* * *

Me: This one wasn't hard to make. It was done in one day without the aid of my notebook, and I LOVE doing POV's in this kind of thing!


End file.
